


Caturdays

by daeneryssed



Series: Jonerys: Project Positivity [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, I heard this was a thing on tumblr, Jonerys AU month, Jonerys Cat AU, The dragons are cats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, where our couple bond over her cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeneryssed/pseuds/daeneryssed
Summary: In which Jon Snow hates cats but the next door neighbour he really wants to get to know has three of those devil's spawn.





	Caturdays

**Author's Note:**

> I heard October is Jonerys AU month. 
> 
> I love cats. So here's a love story to cats disguised as a Jonerys AU. Enjoy!

**Saturday No. 1**

The new girl in the apartment next door had to be one of the prettiest girls he had ever laid eyes on. Laid eyes on, meaning, celebrities on TV and computer screens included. Her hair was the loveliest silver, her eyes the most beautiful light blue and her lips soft-looking pink pillows that he wanted to kiss.

“Daenerys,” she had introduced herself as.

“Jon,” he had breathily replied.

She was like a perfect angel gracing the plane of mortal men.

Then three…_things_ slinked out of her open doorway. Jon stared.

“Oh, these are my cats,” she said happily. The three black cats stared at him. One hissed. “Don’t mind him. He’s just a little grumpy. Their names are Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion.”

The devil’s spawns, as far as he was concerned. He eyed them warily.

“Hello,” he simply said to them.

She giggled. “And hello to your dog too.”

“Ghost,” he introduced, gesturing his husky forward. “Meet Daenerys. She’s new here.”

“Hello Ghost,” she said, reaching out a hand for him to sniff, “I’m from a faraway land called Valyria. You’ll show me around Winterfell, won’t you?” She giggled again when Ghost licked her fingers and Jon decided that having three little devils as pets was an acceptable flaw in a human being.

**Saturday No. 2**

“You’re new to town?” he asked her when he ran into her again the next week. They had not had a chance to speak properly the previous week, what with her having to guide the movers and unpack her belongings. He was delighted to run into her again on his way out to walk Ghost. It appeared she was an early riser too.

“A few months,” she replied. “I was staying at a cheap one-room rental while Jeyne finished up her lease here. You know her and Missy, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ve had a few dinners with them. I live with my cousin, Robb. You friends with them?”

“Missy and I know each other from secondary school. She’s one of the reasons I came all the way here from Valyria. I just couldn’t bear to be apart from her. Plus, I wanted to live somewhere completely new.”

“Welcome to Winterfell then,” he said. “Ghost will be happy to be your tour guide.”

Her happy smile at that made his stomach do somersaults. She was cute as button.

“I’ve visited Missy a couple of times before and this place seems great. Lots of dogs though, like this one,” she pointed at Ghost.

Jon frowned at the tone of her voice. “You don’t like dogs?”

“They’re okay, I guess.”

“Okay?” His voice rose in pitch a little. Dogs were his favourite animals. “They’re wonderful.”

She laughed at what must have been a bewildered expression on his face. “It’s just that…dogs are such needy creatures.”

“Needy?” Jon said incredulously. He caught a glance of one of her cats appearing at the doorway. It sat down with a beady stare at him. “You mean they have a heart and an actual ability to feel things?”

“What is _that _supposed to mean?” Daenerys retorted, following his gaze and realising exactly what the question was pointed at. “Cats have plenty of heart.”

“Riiight, I’m sure they do.”

“Wow, someone doesn’t like cats.”

Jon shrugged nonchalantly, trying to ignore the painful memory from his childhood that came back to him like an unwelcome friend. He resisted the urge to touch the long scar that stretched across his left eye. “I just find them to be evil little critters.”

Daenerys laughed out loud at that. “Evil?”

“I mean, dogs are so _nice_.” He gestured at Ghost as he spoke, “I mean, Ghost even pulls my little cousins around in a sled because it makes them laugh.”

“Or maybe he just likes pulling sleds.”

“No, I know it’s because it makes the boys happy. I can sense it.”

“Riiight,” she mimicked his earlier sarcastic tone.

“You don’t see _cats _pulling any sleds.”

“Because they aren’t dumb enough to be tricked into servitude to humans.”

Jon’s mouth fell open. “Dumb??”

“I said what I said,” Daenerys said haughtily, her chin turning up at him.

“How can you say that?” he asked in a wounded tone. “Ghost knows so many tricks,” and to show her, he raised a hand to Ghost, who dutifully placed his paw in it, “like this. What a good boy you are,” he cooed to his beloved husky. Ghost’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and his tail wagged happily.

The corners of Daenerys’ lips tugged upwards and he felt an egotistical pride at her attempts to hide it. He always did like making girls laugh.

“Okay, so Ghost here is a smart boy,” she finally conceded, hand reaching out to scratch him behind the ears. “In general though-”

“Don’t pretend that cats are smarter.”

Daenerys huffed impatiently at him even as a smile broke out on her face. “Fine, think what you want, you northern brute. _I’m _going to cuddle with my cats now.”

She turned on her feels to return into her apartment, hands reaching down to pick up the now dozing feline on the steps. Jon felt his heart sink a little that she was leaving so soon. Before she could say goodbye, he blurted out, “I can show you more tricks!”

He cringed as soon as the words left him.

Daenerys raised a perfect eyebrow at him. “Tricks?”

“Yeah,” he said, feeling his neck warm, “just come with me to the park next time I walk Ghost. I’ll show you all sorts of things he can do.”

Daenerys watched him for an uncomfortably long period of time with an unreadable expression, until Jon began to fidget on his feet and the cat in her arms began to twist about. “Here I was thinking _you _were going to show me some tricks,” she said finally.

Her words had Jon blushing furiously. He began to flounder for an answer, “Oh, I mean, no, it was just, that was badly phrased-”

She laughed then, putting him out of his misery. Her cat ran out of patience and jumped out of her arms. Rubbing the fur off her hands, she grinned at him. “Sure, let me know the next time you are going on a walk.”

His heart sang.

**Saturday No. 3**

“I didn’t know _they _were coming on this walk,” he said grumpily, eyeing the three cats on leashes at Daenerys’ feet. He had eagerly knocked on Daenerys’ door the night before to invite her on his morning walk with Ghost. “Do cats even walk?”

“Of course they do,” Daenerys replied airily, locking her front door. “You’ll see.”

They didn’t, not really. They walked for perhaps ten metres before lying down and refusing to move. Daenerys seemed perfectly fine with that, stopping to pet them and scratch under their chins.

“This is not a walk,” he told her, Ghost by his side looking perturbed at the weird “walk”. He glared at the lazing cats. They had done nothing but hiss at him, attack each other or lie down on the sidewalk the past thirty minutes. At least they weren’t paying Ghost any attention. He had been scared they might attack his docile best friend.

“What ever do you mean?” she asked without looking up at him. He knew she was being deliberately obtuse.

“This is like an extremely relaxed interval training.” At her confused expression, he explained, “Sprint, then stop, sprint, then stop. Except we are moving at the pace of a glacier.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “Think of it as a chance to stop and smell the bees.”

“The flowers.”

“Right, I meant the flowers.”

Jon shook his head. “I’m sorry, my boy,” he directed his apology to Ghost, petting him on the head, “I promise I won’t bring her along next time.”

He meant it as a joke but stiffened at the dead silence that followed instead of the indignation he had expected. Daenerys was biting her lower lip, expression a little crestfallen.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, voice a little shaky, “I’m ruining your walk.”

His heart plummeted to his feet. “No! No, that was just a joke.”

“But you really don’t like cats, do you?” she asked, eyes peering up at him from where she was crouched on the ground. “They don’t seem to take to you very well and they can sense if a person doesn’t like them. For real.”

He winced. There was no point lying. “Yeah, I’m not that fond of cats.” He itched to tell her the reason why. He couldn’t though. It was embarrassing and she was likely to just laugh at him.

Her expression fell a little again.

They continued walking for a little while longer after that, but conversation was stinted and Daenerys eventually excused herself. “I’ll let you walk properly,” she told Ghost as she petted him goodbye.

Jon’s heart broke thinking he had ruined his chance to get to know her better.

**Saturday No. 5**

“And since then, he’s had this small phobia of cats. He even refuses to watch videos of them.”

The familiar voice of his cousin could be heard as soon as Jon exited the lift. Recognising his own description, and spirits rising at the sound of her voice, Jon quickened his steps and rounded the corner to find Robb and Daenerys in conversation outside her apartment. Her back was facing him so he couldn’t see her expression. Robb’s own face was twisted in a half-laugh.

“Are you guys talking about me?” he asked accusingly.

Daenerys whipped around to face him. At least she had the decency to look sheepish. Robb only grinned.

“Hey there, brother,” he greeted Jon. “Yeah, I was just telling Dany about your feelings on felines.”

_Dany? _

“I didn’t know you had a fear of cats!” said Daenerys, Dany, whatever. “I shouldn’t have brought them out on our walk. I’m so sorry.”

“No, no,” he tried to reassure her, although he had been genuinely annoyed that they had ruined the walk. That annoyance was nothing compared to his guilt at having offended her. He hadn’t seen her since the walk. “Robb’s exaggerating anyway. It’s not a phobia. I just…I’m not good with them.”

“He gets mild palpitations if they get too close,” Robb interjected unhelpfully. Jon shot him a glare. He wanted to throttle Robb.

“I’ll keep them out of your way,” Daenerys offered.

He didn’t mind that at all but didn’t want her to think him a horrible neighbour. Before he could object, Robb slapped his hands on his thighs and announced, “Anyway, I’ve gotta run. I’m glad to see you back, Dany.” He gave her a one-armed hug and kissed her cheek. Jon scowled. He didn’t realise Robb was so…close with Daenerys. “See you tonight Jon.”

He glared at his cousin’s retreating back.

“I really am sorry,” Daenerys said softly beside him.

Jon waved her apology away. “You didn’t know.”

“You could have told me. Why didn’t you?”

He shrugged, his cheeks warming. “It’s a silly thing. It happened so long ago. I usually just tell people I don’t like cats. Which isn’t false, I guess.” He glanced at her. “Sorry. I know you love them.”

“I do, but I wouldn’t force them on anyone,” she said with a smile.

He didn’t know what possessed him, but the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, “No? I thought I chased you off with how I acted on our walk.”

Daenerys blinked. “Chased me off?”

Gods, he was terrible at words sometimes. “Haven’t seen you in a while now.”

“Ohhh, I’ve just been away on a business trip. I mentioned it to Robb before I left, you could have asked him.”

The mention of his cousin’s name had him scowling again. That little piece of shit. Jon had confided in Robb what had happened and the bastard had said absolutely nothing, letting Jon think Daenerys really was avoiding him. He was gonna get a good beating up later.

“I guess the topic didn’t come up,” he said sourly. He peered at Daenerys hesitantly. She only wore a friendly smile, but he thought he saw some mischief dancing in her eyes. “So, er,” he couldn’t believe he was going to ask this, “you close with Robb?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s a fantastic guy. I met him when I moved in too. He even came in to help me set up my wardrobe.”

Jon blinked. What?

“Right,” he heard himself say, even as his mind went a little blank. “Yeah, I noticed him calling you, er, _Dany_.”

“People who are close to me call me that.”

“Of course…” he wondered if his cousin really had made moves on Daenerys without telling him. Instead of anger, he felt betrayed and hurt. Robb knew Jon thought Daenerys was pretty and wanted to know her better. Would his cousin, no, brother, do that to him?

“I was with one of my friends when we met,” Daenerys continued, hands busy with the huge litter bags that he now noticed were outside her door. They were half her size. She began to drag one into her apartment.

“Let me help,” he offered, reaching out to grab at them and heart skipping when their fingers brushed. “I can bring them in.”

She hesitated a bit before nodding, standing aside as he tugged them into the house. He spied one of the cats lounging on the sofa – it didn’t even look at him – while the others were absent. Probably hiding somewhere ready to spring on him.

“In the kitchen,” she directed. He couldn’t help but scope out the place as he walked through. The layout of the house was pretty similar to his own. A long living room which opened out into a kitchen at the back and with two doors leading to the bedrooms. At the end of the kitchen, near the laundry area, were two litter trays for the cats. He placed the bag against the washing machine next to them.

“This okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, smiling appreciatively. “Thank you. You can leave the other one out for now. No space for it.”

He nodded, standing awkwardly in her kitchen, not sure what to say now and still feeling dejected from the revelations about Robb and her.

“Like I was saying,” she said, leaning against a counter, “I was with a friend when I met Robb.”

He frowned a little, not sure where this was going.

“Margaery, not sure if you know her?” At the shake of his head, she continued, a cheeky grin forming on her face, “Don’t tell Robb I told you, but I think he fancies her. He offered to help with the wardrobe and spent the whole time talking to her. I’m going to set them up on a proper date soon.”

At her words, a huge weight lifted off Jon’s shoulders, followed by an immense sense of shame. How could he have ever doubted Robb’s loyalty to him?

Daenerys seemed to sense the emotions roiling through his mind. She smiled at him sweetly. He met it with his own before chuckling lightly. Gods, he was such an idiot.

“Look, we should hang out properly,” he said. Feeling a little brave, he ventured, “Doesn’t sit right with me that Robb gets to call you _Dany _and I don’t.”

That had her smiling with her teeth showing. She was so beautiful.

“Well, you better get to work then, Jon Snow.”

He was about to ask her just how she knew his last name, tease her if she had been stalking him, maybe get his game in order after a disastrous start, when he felt a brush of fur at his calf and let out the least manly shriek of his life.

At least he made her double over in laughter. It was worth the heart attack he nearly got. It was especially worth it when she quickly pulled him into a half-embrace away from the offending feline, who was glaring at him, and squeezed his hand tightly, apologising for laughing at his genuine fear.

“I’m a terrible person, I’m sorry,” she said through watering eyes. “It’s totally not funny.”

He couldn’t be angry at her though. Not when she was so close and smelled so nice and her hands were gripping his own. Up close, he noticed the gold around her pupils. Seven hells, she was lovely.

“I’ll forgive you this time,” he said, voice coming out more huskily than he had meant. The blush on her cheeks was obvious. It made him bolder. “So…coffee some time?”

She looked extremely pleased. Before she could answer, he added, “Only if you don’t bring your cats though.”

Daenerys laughed. “Be careful there, Jon Snow. My cats are protective of me.” She winked at him. “I’ll give you a chance though.”

**Saturday No. 7**

Jon tried to give her cats a chance. Jokes aside, he knew he would be heartbroken if the girl he dated didn’t like Ghost. Not that they were dating. Yet. They had gone out for a couple of coffees and one dinner. They might constitute dating.

Anyway, given that she was so sweet to Ghost when she wasn’t overly fond of dogs, he decided he should make an effort for her.

It began with cat videos. He had for the better part of his life avoided these successfully despite their infection of the Internet. Opening Youtube on his computer, he typed in “cute cats”.

An hour later, he had to admit that kittens were quite adorable.

When he sent a video he particularly liked to Daenerys, one of a small kitten crawling into a man’s lap repeatedly with pitiful mews, she replied with a sea of heart emojis.

**Dany [3.08 pm]: I’ll permit you to call me Dany now.**

**Dany [3.08 pm]: That was the secret to unlocking my nickname.**

**Dany [3.08 pm]: A cat video.**

He laughed and took a screenshot of his phone screen.

**Jon [3.09 pm]: I already have you saved as Dany.**

**Jon [3.09 pm]: I can’t lose out to Robb.**

He thought he heard her cackle from next door. Jumping to his feet, he ran out and yanked open his front door to see that she was standing outside her apartment, one hand holding her phone and the other on a litter bag.

“Need help?” he asked her.

She waved him in. “Serve my cats, Jon Snow.”

  


**Saturday No. 8**

He petted one of the cats for the first time.

She had brought the friendliest one out, Viserion, with them. They were seated on a bench just outside their apartment block, each with a hot chocolate in hand. Autumn was approaching and the air was getting chilly. The cats, he learned, could be told apart from the colour of their eyes – Viserion with gold eyes, Rhaegal with green and Drogon with pitch black ones – although he commented that their collars were a much easier guide.

“You’re terrible,” she laughed.

He _had_ actually begun to call them by their names even with their collars hidden from sight. Her look of delight when he had first gotten Drogon’s name correct had spurred him to work even harder to improve his relationship with her fur babies. Now, it was time to take an important step in their relationship.

Touching them.

Viserion’s fur was extremely soft under his callused fingertips. He would never admit it, but Ghost’s fur couldn’t compare. The little cat was curled up in Daenerys’ lap, eyes closed and head on its paws, and paid Jon little attention. If not for the tail swishing lazily around his wrist, he might have thought Viserion was asleep.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Dany said fondly, stroking Viserion tenderly between his closed eyes. “When I found them abandoned in that box, I couldn’t leave them, even though it was a terrible idea to adopt three strays when I had just moved here.”

“The pet shelters here are good. People love animals here.”

“Oh I know, I guess I just wanted some companionship.”

One thing Jon had learned about Dany over the past two months was that she had an extremely tender heart. She was an environmental lawyer who was passionate about the illegal logging that was rampant in the North, she spent her Sundays volunteering at the local women’s home, and her long-term goal was to set up a charity of some sort. His infatuation with her based on her looks had given away to genuine admiration. She was a remarkable woman. He felt slightly ashamed of how little altruism he himself had shown in his life, although she had chided him for it when he mentioned it to her.

“There’s nothing wrong with living a normal life. I’m not here to shame everyone in constantly volunteering. Besides, you spend weekends caring for your cousins like they are your own siblings. That’s sweet.”

“They _are _my siblings,” he had automatically replied, which had caused her to gaze at him so fondly his ears had gone hot.

It was a look not unlike the one she was giving Viserion now. Jon chuckled at the thought that she might feel the same affection for him as for her cats. Knowing how much she loved them, it wasn’t a bad thing.

“What are you thinking?”

“Hm?”

“I said, what are you thinking?” she repeated, looking amused. “You laughed out of the blue.”

“Do you like your cats more than me?” he teased.

“What?”

“Just wanted to know my ranking in the pecking order, that’s all,” he said. She laughed, shoving him lightly, jostling Viserion out of his dozing. The cat looked at her reproachfully.

“Sorry, my dear,” she said to him, scratching him under the chin, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“So?” he prodded after Viserion had settled back down, leaning into her. To his pleasure, she didn’t pull away.

“You have a long way to go before you even come into the same league as my cats, Jon Snow,” she replied in that haughty tone he had come to love. “Work harder.”

“Mm,” he murmured as he moved even closer to her. “I’m doing my best.”

“This is the best you’ve got?” she challenged, even as she tilted her head to face him. Her breath was warm on his chilled skin. She was so warm. Warmer than any person he had ever touched.

When his lips met hers, his body felt aflame.

They parted a few seconds later when a paw wedged itself firmly between their faces. Jon jerked back and Dany burst out laughing. Viserion meowed up at them, rising up on his hind legs and pawing Jon away.

“Oh Viserion, it’s fine,” Dany said reassuring amidst her chortles. “You don’t have to be jealous.”

Jon felt a ridiculous sense of victory at her words. He smirked smugly at the glaring cat. “Yeah, Viserion, you don’t have to be _jealous_.”

That sent Dany off into another set of giggles. Jon continued to preen exaggeratedly for her benefit until he too began to laugh.

He had never felt so contented as this moment now, sitting by her side in the chilly autumn evening. Even the grumpy cat didn’t detract from it. Hell, the grumpy cat made it all the better, if only for the laughs.

**Saturday No. 10**

He found her huddled on the threshold of her apartment door, head in hands, Drogon on her lap and Rhaegal pressed at her side. Her shoulders heaved and the unmistakeable sounds of crying reached his ears.

“Dany?” he called out in concern as he rushed to her side, his worry pushing out his fear of the cats covering her. “What happened? Are you okay?” Dozens of possible explanations flashed through his mind, each worse than before, and he had to clench his fists to stop himself from jumping to conclusions. “Please, tell me what’s wrong,” he said gently as he kneeled in front of her and placed a hand lightly on her knee.

Surprisingly, the cats allowed him. Drogon eyed him suspiciously from his place between her elbows and flicked a black tail at the offending hand, but otherwise let him be. Beside her, Rhaegal meowed softly, paw reaching up to tap at her shoulder.

“Dany?” he tried again, her sobs causing his chest to clench painfully. His phone was currently out of commission at the repair shop – the worst possible timing. “Please, talk to me.”

She sucked in a harsh breath, a mewling sound escaping from her before her fingers began to part. Slowly but surely, she lowered her hands to reveal a tear-stained face and red eyes. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she managed to squeeze some words out.

“He- he,” she hiccupped, “he-”

“Who?” Jon asked, a white-hot fury rising inside him. “Did someone hurt you?”

“No, no, it’s Viserion.” Jon’s heart skipped a beat. Beside him, Rhaegal sounded more distressed than ever. Once she began to speak, the words came tumbling out. “He got hurt and now he’s at the hospital and he’s being operated on. I had to come back to feed them because Missy’s out of town and now I should get back. I tried to call you but then I remembered your phone’s out. I felt so scared.”

She descended into tears again. Heart breaking for her, and a coldness settling over him at the thought that Viserion might pass away, Jon tugged gently on her arms. Drogon silently slid out without complaint, a rare thing for a cat as temperamental as him. Jon drew her into a tender embrace, one hand cupping the back of her head against his shoulder and the one rubbing her back comfortingly.

“It’ll be okay, Daenerys,” he said gently, “he’ll be fine. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. But Viserion will be fine. Ghost got hurt real bad before and the vets patched him right up. The doctors here are great.”

He continued to murmur further comforting words. At one point, he decided her knees probably hurt from kneeling on the cold concrete hallway floor and he led her back inside the house, Drogon and Rhaegal trailing beside him. Seating themselves on the sofa, he continued to hold her until her sobs subsided. Drogon and Rhaegal plonked themselves next to her thigh on her other side, chins on her lap and eyes staring up at her beseechingly.

Jon had never seen cats comfort humans that way. He smiled at them.

“Look, Drogon and Rhaegal want to see your pretty eyes.”

She gave a watery laugh at that, finally peeling her face away from his jumper, now wet with her tears, to look down at her cats. “Hey, babies,” she said gently, petting them. Immediately, they were up and curling their bodies around her, faces rubbing into her neck and tails brushing her face. She giggled. “You guys were scared for mommy, right? And scared about Viserion? He’ll be all right.”

She leaned away from him then, cheeks turning slightly pink. “Sorry ‘bout that,” she apologised, not meeting his eyes.

“Hey, no worries.”

“I was getting the litter bag outside and then I just lost it. It was silly.”

“It was not,” he replied firmly, ducking his head to force her to meet his eyes. “Don’t say that again. Now, you show me where the food is and what to do with the litter and you get back to that hospital. I’ll take care of the cats for tonight.”

Her jaw dropped at his offer.

The next second, her arms were around his neck and she had planted a kiss firmly on his lips.

“Thank you,” she whispered, eyes tearing up again. “I know how difficult this is for you. Thank you.”

**Saturday No. 14**

Viserion was walking fine now. His cast was finally off and the latest check-up showed that he was healing well from the surgery. Jon had helped Dany place some netting on her door so that the cats wouldn’t escape unless the door was open.

Dany came into the living room to find Jon lying on his stomach, camera in hand pointed at Viserion.

“What are you doing?”

“Just thought we should commemorate Viserion’s recovery,” he replied as he tried to get a proper shot. It was a little difficult with Viserion’s constant movements as he played and Rhaegal pawing at the camera. After a few shots, he peered at the screen and figured this was the best he could hope for.

When he looked up, Dany was smiling at him with the most tender expression he had ever received from her.

“Yeah?” she said softly.

He grinned sheepishly at her. “Yeah. We can, uh, take him and the others for a walk? Maybe this evening with Ghost?”

She kneeled down on the ground next to him and leaned in for a kiss. He met her lips eagerly.

When they parted, she cupped his face in her hands.

“You sure?”

Hand absent-mindedly scratching Rhaegal, he nodded, “I’m sure.”

He went back in for a kiss, before Drogon and Viserion both launched themselves at him with distressed meows. He fell back with a strangled laugh, knowing by now that their attacks were harmless, claws retracted. Rhaegal came to his rescue, batting his brothers away. Dany let them play-fight, throwing a ball into the fray to ramp up the chaos. He met her eyes and grinned at her.

“Cats are the worst,” he said.

“Go back to Ghost then,” she shot back.

He had never felt happier.

**Saturday 124**

They stepped into the threshold of their new home, both sweaty and utterly exhausted. They had finally shifted all the boxes in.

The house was much bigger than the apartments they had lived in before. For one, it had a backyard where Ghost could jump around in a little. It was farther out in the suburbs than the apartments but they had both agreed that it was a good trade-off of the increase in space they would enjoy.

“Well, this is it,” he announced. “Our home.”

“Home,” Dany repeated with biggest smile on her face. She pulled close the screen door behind her – installed to ensure the cats didn’t run out into the road – and then shut the red front door. They both looked at the utter mess in front of them. The cats were gleefully jumping from one box to the next and swatting loose items around. A ball bounced off the side of Ghost’s face where he lay dozing in front of the fireplace. He opened one eye and gave a huge yawn.

“Home,” he said again, pulling her close to him. “With my most beloved, these three cats, and er, you.”

Dany cackled at his words, pushing him off. “Go to Ghost then.”

He tugged her back in his arms, kissing her soundly. “Never, we are bound for life by our vows.” He interlaced their fingers together, heart threatening to burst out of his chest at the sight of the ring on her hand. “My most amazing wife. You won’t get rid of me so easily. I’m like the cat fur on your clothes.”

Again, she laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

“You’re terrible.”

“Terrible as your cats.”

“Stop insulting my cats!”

“Never. They’re the devil’s spawn.”

“You love them.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Shut up, Jon Snow, and kiss me properly.”

“Okay.”

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry my WIPs are sitting untouched. I'll er, touch them...some time.
> 
> The kitten video in question: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgfGiTA1pek&list=PL140D9741A7BB5640&index=51&t=0s


End file.
